


Thinking out loud

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphasia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiro losts his words for Keith...literally
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运一件微不足道的小事：Shiro说不出Keith的名字了。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Thinking out loud

  


一件微不足道的小事：

Shiro说不出Keith的名字了。

他也说不清异状从何时发生。骑士们离开地球已有月余，参加使节活动或忙着在热带海滩啜饮椰子酒、把自己晒成红棕色，Keith随行马摩拉参与小型科考，前往另一象限观测海底岩床的活动周期，没什么特别，Shiro也并未放在心上。前骑士的驻外任务不归指挥官管辖，他自己投身地球南陆的重建工作，和一群沉默寡言的安多利人打交道，他们同其他多话种族的交流尝试仅限于点头和摇头，还有一个Shiro到最后也没弄明白、但很怀疑是某种脏话的手势。回到加里森基地第一个早晨，他就在餐厅的咖啡机旁看到Keith，对方正哈欠连天，向马克杯里注入大量枫糖糖浆。

“早上好——”多月以后的小小惊喜，他张口想热情些打个招呼，第一个音节却尚未滚出喉咙就在舌尖上破碎、衰减，变成一簇孱弱的气音。Shiro愣了一下，但Keith已经看过来了。

“早上好啊。”他微笑着应道，用力而喜爱地拍拍Shiro上臂。对咖啡的渴望一时间压倒了其他疑虑，他们又去自助餐台取了些培根与吐司，任务近况和“Kosmo交了女朋友”很快填充了谈话。Shiro是社交动物，他从Keith的言谈里觉察出焦躁，便用涂抹花生酱的切边三明治和更多咖啡来安慰，就像听见Lance抱怨内勤工作没趣，他就派他去舰顶射射迦拉无人机充当练手。自然，他们说起Lance，说起Acxa、Sam、Krolia，偶尔还有Kosmo，对话顺畅无虞，Keith笑了许多次，他忘记要数，只在桌子对面静静看着。

直到二人将要走出餐厅、奔赴各自的作战室时，Shiro突然记起Sam想讨要些岩石样本收藏，于是出声去叫住好友。然而又一次，他的声音背叛了他，仿佛横生阻断，某种不可抗力，他感到自己的喉咙向内挤压，最后只仓皇地呛出一声咳嗽。Keith没有注意到。“呃，对了。”Shiro飞快用这几个词替代。用作补充，又将手放上Keith的肩头，使劲握了握。交谈过程中，他自始至终注视对方双眼，并为那惯有的目光渐渐安心下来。他自作聪明地认为自己也许是和安多利人相处得太久了。

几乎每个人都会遇到相同情景，在某个极为平常的时刻同他人对谈，却突如其来口不能言、张大嘴巴偏偏忘记那个马上要说出嘴的烦人词语。十有八九，那话甚至算不上疑难拗口，而是“苹果”，或“玩具熊”，或“你知道”，所有写在一年级识字课本后面不为人注意的语汇。你的大脑浮现关于苹果的一切信息，它的颜色、形状还有果皮上淡淡的斑点，它在口中迸发的果汁甜香。有一个词语将其全部概括，整合为形与音之上的表意，但此刻它卡进喉咙，而你努力半晌后只能说出“就乔布斯发明的那玩意儿”。语言这事物本就奇绝怪哉。智慧生物用规训与音律取代动物的叫唤，同一族群的语言仅在小范围内互通，人类自傲于自己的语言而轻视蚂蚁的语言，蚂蚁自傲于自己的语言而轻视逆戟鲸的。没有人弄得懂红嘴雀的语言，但它们从破卵发出的第一声啁啾，到咽气前歌曲的尾音，都在表达一整个单词：苹果。

如果有一只红嘴雀突然忘记了苹果该怎么说，那么它的生活将会浸泡在一片尴尬的沉默之中。还好，人类要说的词语多得吓人，Shiro再次觉察出问题，已是两个星期以后了，他和Lance站在舰桥上，刚刚理清一批货物。他想问问Keith还回不回来参加周年酒会。

他试了两次，几乎以为自己的声带出问题了。“Lance。”他使用身旁人的名字作为对照组，对方闻言放空表情等他说下去。Shiro接着尝试Keith的名字，得到的结果是Lance略微疑惑的歪头。

“你要说什么吗，Shiro？”

“我只是，”他无措地接了下去，想来自己此刻面容扭曲，“我只是想问问……Kogane中尉还打算来酒会吗？”

“什么，谁……”Lance明显被搞糊涂了，“呃，你是说Keith？”

“没错。”

“这是他的姓吗？”对方惊讶的说，“我记得他说过要参加，毕竟免费酒水……你跟Keith吵架了吗，呃，Shirogane指挥官？”

Shiro不自在地看向了数据板，“别犯傻，Lance。”他听见自己的大脑说：这下可好，我估计长肿瘤了。Lance用不信任的目光打量他一会儿，之后拖长了声音说“好吧——你们的事儿我管不着”。

但确实有什么不太对。等到走出长廊，身边空无一人，Shiro停下来，试图说出Keith的名字。

他说不出来。

无论如何努力，咳嗽，低语，叫喊，那个名字总是在他喉头喑哑下去，固执地沉默以对。Shiro回到寝室，对着镜子张大嘴巴，检查自己的扁桃体。看起来一切正常，他也未感到任何不适。他紧接着开始大声说出所有熟识之人的名字，国家的名字，星球的名字，有一个音节和五个音节的单字，他甚至尝试念出那个有四十多个字母的苏格兰小镇的名称，虽然失败了，但应该和失语症没什么关系。啊，所以现在他确认自己具有某种发声障碍，但这症状未免太怪异、也太特殊。为了万无一失，Shiro立刻出发去医疗舱，打算做个全身检查。

他没有向医生说明这次体检的原因（对着别人坦承自己叫不出最好朋友的名字来，感觉有点丢脸），但在被询问“你是否有紧急联系人”时犹豫了一下，因为他本来想说Keith的。最终，他报上Sam的名字，并在等待报告单的时候忐忑不安地思考如何向对方解释自己可能得了骨癌。

二十分钟后医生告诉他，他的报告单可以拿去当飞行员选拔的合格标准，除了血糖有点低以外总体健康过了头。Shiro从她那里得到两块小饼干和一杯橙汁，随后就被赶出医疗舱，凄惨地坐在连接桥护栏上吃自己的加餐。糖分或许确实起了作用，他渐渐冷静下来，决定把这当做一次科学实验，排除错项、找到症结再多加练习就能攻破。他先一个一个说出K打头的词语，kale，kick，koala，这些都是好单词，听上去叫人心情愉快，他又列举出K打头的名字，Kirk，Kurt，Kris，它们也都不错，但是……

Keith。Keith是个好名字，简单，轻快，正如Keith本人和他惯用的那把刀。这个单词涉及到一点小气流，微弱的咬舌，有点像人尝到酸东西时会做出的鬼脸。Pidge想让Keith分点木薯泥过来时会拉长了辅音，呲牙咧嘴。Allura让那个“K”的小小爆破听起来像一个拥抱。对于其他的孩子Shiro先知道他们的姓名，而后才一一和期待的笑脸对上号来，但Keith不太一样，他第一次叫出对方名字之时，那孩子正阴沉而僵硬地立在墙边，比少管所的前台高不了多少。他站在那里的样子像是早就熟悉了与旁人的安全距离，无论谁靠近，他都有足够时间来转身跑开。

Shiro没给他时间跑开。“Keith！”他叫了他一声，男孩抬起头，似乎不能相信他还记得自己姓甚名谁。对于这个名字，Shiro太过熟悉以至于忘记了它一直以来如何从口中吐露，似乎不需思考，它就在那儿，等着Keith回过头来。

Shiro将音节拆分，逐一念出，舌头滑入齿间咬住，每一部分清晰无虞，但合在一起就变成了喉咙里无形的肿块。他捏皱了纸杯，又不小心把剩下的橙汁滴在裤子上，忍不住低声诅咒一句。一个人的名字只是万千件微小细节之一，那不代表Keith本人，不是他不服帖的黑发或者激动时轻微的破音或者他的笑容，更不会对他俩的关系造成任何影响，Shiro能想出办法来。人们都会叫彼此昵称的，不是吗？他可是和Lance McClain共事，那家伙一天内搞出的外号能凑满一套大英百科全书，像什么“牛仔”、“伙计”……“老狗”？Shiro肯定也能想出个替代品。

比如“Kogane中尉”。

没了。

他的愁容大概吓到了路过的同僚，令对方友好的挥手变得犹豫不决。Shiro忙朝她抱歉地笑笑：“你好，Sandra。”这一天下来他大概要说两百回差不多的“你好，Bernie”、“你好，James”，所幸自己再不认识其他名叫Keith的倒霉蛋，不然日常工作都没法进行。Shiro回到舰桥，布置航线并统筹指令，这期间又需要用到无数个名字，还好，它们都与Keith无关。

Shiro又一次自作聪明了，他认定把事儿告诉别人也不会有结果，不如把它当作找钥匙——努力搜寻时往往一无所获，等你上沙发躺了两个小时才发现它就在睡衣口袋里面。此刻那个特殊名字的主人恰在几万光年之外，留给他大把时间破解谜题。毕竟说实在的，能有什么问题呢？

有一个问题——它永远和Lance挂钩。

直到亲身面对福利院孩子们饱含期待的小脸，Shiro才有点慌了。Lance之前向他保证，慰问活动更多在于互动而非领导讲话，他只要简单说说他们被改编成了一百多个版本的“Voltron光荣史”就行，小屁孩都爱听这个。然而，每个好故事都需要英雄，而英雄需要姓名，Shiro一开始谨慎地使用“黑骑士”来指代Keith，一切顺利。突然，一个小孩举起手来。

“但我听芝麻街里说你之前才是黑骑士。”他慢条斯理地指出。其他孩子纷纷附和。天啊他们也看太多电视节目了。

“是的，我是，”Shiro解释道，“但是和Zarkon大战之后，呃，那个，黑骑士，不我是说原来的红骑士，接过责任成为了黑骑士，而Lance由蓝骑士变为红骑士。虽然后来我的克隆回到团队又开回了黑狮，而那个时候的黑骑士，也就是——”

Lance震惊地看着他。一屋子五颜六色的外星小孩震惊地看着他。Shiro活了二十七年从没这么丢脸过。还好Hunk，这位天使，在旁边大声道：“Shiro舰长可以让你们吊在他胳膊上转圈圈哦，还有谁想吃点小甜饼！”于是他又被一群兴奋的小喇叭围在中间、争抢谁能第一个爬到他肩膀上去。休息期间，Lance挤到他身边，恨铁不成钢地说：“我知道你不太擅长过家家什么的，但好歹说点他们能听懂的话吧！我对你期望很高的！”

“对不起。”他嘟囔着，肩头的迦拉小孩咯咯笑着猛揪他的刘海。他好言相劝，半天才说服他们去零食区骚扰Hunk。这时，一个看上去和Nyma有几分相似的女孩悄悄走近，羞涩地拽了拽他的衣角。

Shiro把她抱起来，“你好，我是Shiro，”他温言道，“你叫什么名字？”

“Rolly。”她声音好小，又急急补充：“我最喜欢黑骑士了！”

Shiro知道她多半指的是Keith，但他无法说出那个名字，因此只能鼓励地微笑着。“当然你也很酷……”Rolly绞着手指，似乎多了些勇气，大声说，“我觉得所有狮子里黑狮是最酷的！”

“谢谢你，Rolly。”Shiro认真地答道。小女孩忽然伸出短胳膊使劲抱了抱他。

“你能告诉Keith我觉得黑狮最酷了吗？”她问道。Shiro注视她的眼睛说好，我一定会转告他的，并在得到一个缺牙的笑容后把对方轻轻放下，望着她很快加入到自己的同伴中去了。目睹全程的Lance一脸柔情，但还是呛声说“明明小蓝才是最酷的狮子”。

在他的脑海中，Keith的名字无比清晰，仿佛彗尾闪闪发亮，无数团火焰联结而成的星座。最后一次拥抱的时候Shiro被长长的黑发弄痒了耳朵，他长高了，怀抱坚实有力，那火从未消失，但Shiro从他的发间嗅见烟与灰烬，从那眼睛里看见蓬勃焰心。别去触碰火焰，自语言刚刚诞生人们便如此警告，然而仍有无穷多的人烧伤了自己。Shiro一次又一次尝试唤出Keith的名字，他的喉咙里或许早已布满瘢痕和水泡，被一个名字里的火焰灼伤。到最后真正觉出一点痛楚的却是他的心。

Shiro的耐性大概在一点点丢失了。他用告诫别人的话告诫自己，那些字句陡然变得虚伪，不值一提。言语在失去它们的力量，如果不能表达，词语本有的含义也就不复存在。他也不能随身带着写出Keith名字的小名牌，每需要说起对方的时候就举一下。Shiro不愿承认的是，他感到自己正渐渐失去Keith。他听着别人谈起熟悉的名字和陌生的任务，询问下文，但也仅此而已。私人简讯中的言辞则大多简洁明了，典型的Keith作风。他说起新踏足的疆土，充满危险的未知星域。还有一些极为平常的问候之类。有时他们过了三天才想起要回复彼此，有时直接忘记。

他发现自己在酒会上到处寻找Keith的身影。他们快两个月没见了。一片橙与灰的海洋之中，他和几位骑士的制服还算显眼，Shiro走到Pidge身边，边向两边张望边问：“Kogane中尉来了吗？”

几人相互看看，都有些茫然。“你是说Keith？”Hunk问道。

“对，对。”他不耐烦地回答。怎么每次他这么称呼对方都要得到这种反应？Allura摇了摇头，表示虫洞穿越存在时间差，也许对方仍在路上。Lance则又造作地叫了他“Shirogane指挥官”一次。

Sam拦截下Pidge想偷尝酒水的企图，随后拽Shiro去和轮机室的成员谈天。热情的人们被酒精和欢乐氛围蛊惑，不管认不认识都要拍打肩膀、大声问好，平均三秒像超级碗半场一样震天欢呼。Shiro迷失在人群之中，似乎只是一眨眼的工夫，Keith就好整以暇出现在他右前方了。他还穿着马摩拉制服，比离开时头发短了些。

“嘿——”Shiro想打声招呼又被噎了一下，也可能是酒喝得太多。Keith的表情不太对劲，两条眉毛中间拧起一个小结。“Lance说你有点生我气了？”他明显压抑着忧虑和疑问低声道，Shiro呆住了，感到血一下涌上脸颊。

“我做错什么了吗？”Keith，一切的始作俑者，却也是最无辜的当事人，如此发问。Shiro无奈地摇着头，倾前去抓住他的肩膀。

“不，不，当然没有……Lance喝多了，他一喝Nunvil就乱说话，你也知道的。”他急急忙忙地保证，“我只是真的很高兴看见你……你还好吗？”

对方的神情立刻松快下来，“很好，”他浅浅一笑，看上去异常英俊，“倒是你还好吗？你的脸好红啊，你到底喝了多少Nunvil？”

“我有点……失去自制。”Shiro傻乎乎地坦白，胳膊挂到Keith肩头，揽住他向大厅外围走去。“陪我走走，好吗？”他请求道，Keith点了点头，一只手臂环上他的腰间。他们好不容易挤到大厅门口，人潮的闷热一下子被夜风抛散，露台上零星有人举着空杯和同伴悄声说话。Keith告诉他这次的任务进展顺遂，有一位成员险些被食人花卉吃掉，但居民区市集的肉圆子味道不错。

“真的吗，”Shiro难以置信地笑着，“你们刚刚差点被流着黏液、臭烘烘的花朵消化掉，然后马上就吃起肉丸来了？”

“有个人跟我讲过——这就是生活嘛。”Keith耸耸肩膀，故意撞他一下。Shiro早就不记得自己什么时候和他聊过这些话了。酒精渐渐开始沉入意识，他眼前闪耀在沙漠深处的城市是一片模糊的星带。“能站在这儿感觉真不可思议，”他由衷地说道，“走到了那么深的宇宙，见过所有不可能的奇观，你会以为自己不会再觉得，世界上有什么去处让人感觉特别了……但看看这儿，还是那么神奇，对不对？”

他回过头，看见Keith脸上柔软的笑意。

“好吧，我会这么说大概因为人类的缺点——总是大惊小怪，自以为了不起。”Shiro半是嘲弄地说。Keith摇了摇头。“你说的没错。这地方的确很神奇。”他向前趴到冰冷的石头护栏上，“小的时候我可不这么认为，但现在我能理解了……”

对方用手指把一绺吹进眼睛的头发拂去。Shiro移开了视线。

“哦，对了，”他突然想起了什么，“Rolly要我转告你，她觉得黑狮是所有狮子里最酷的一个。”

他顺口讲起在福利院发生的糗事，特意模糊了自己搞砸故事会的细节，但当他绘声绘色描述一个淘气鬼是怎么掉进一大桶鲜橙汁的时候，Keith哈哈大笑起来。男孩没对自己拥有一帮忠实小粉丝这事表现出太多得意，但Shiro知道他其实得意坏了。

“回头我们应该一起过去，他们会乐疯掉，”他提议道，“你下一份任务是什么时候？”

他只是随便问问，但对方回答“明天早上”。于是此前积攒下来的所有快乐情绪都像香槟泡沫一样消失了。

“可是你才刚刚回来……”Shiro很想不要表现得太失望，“我以为我们能一起出去转转，过两天我就能休假了。”

“我知道，其实我本来应该直接飞到御夫座去的，回地球有些绕远，”这下Keith也不再笑了，该死，“但我想回来参加……这鬼东西。”他说着朝人声鼎沸的大厅胡乱做个手势。

他不喜欢聚会。不管有酒精还是无酒精，Keith能站在墙边忍受这堪称社交地狱的场面就很不错了。但他低下头，紧接着道：

“我想来看看你。”

Shiro是一只红嘴雀，忘记了苹果该怎么说。所有的语言一下子消失在唇边，Shiro唯一能想起的是对方的名字，他重重吞咽，嘴唇张阖，如此多的词语啊，他偏偏想说那个说不出的。

“也许明天我可以去送你。”他绝望地提议。Keith笑着看了他一眼。

“我们凌晨四点就得出发，你喝了酒，还是乖乖睡觉比较好。”

Shiro希望他能留下来。他还知道，只要自己说了，Keith也许真会同意。这也正是为什么他不能作此要求。他们在夜风中紧紧靠在一起，只消转过头Shiro便能吻上他。可他最后也没那么做。

夜深之后，Keith送他回了房间，Shiro在对方体贴为他蒙上的厚鹅绒被和无数个枕头中间翻腾几个小时，结果还是被热醒了，烦躁地查看时间却发现离Keith登机剩不到一刻钟。他一侧头颅痛得厉害，但决定用适量运动代替阿司匹林，抓起衣服跑去了机场。清晨的基地人影寥寥，只有引擎的尖啸不时划过云层，在这儿的所有人都习惯了和噪音作伴。Shiro在庞大的钢铁巨兽间四处寻找，终于往一个不起眼的角落瞧见迦拉穿梭机的影子。他甚至看到了Keith，对方正准备入舱了。

他们相隔甚远，徒步追赶已然不在选项之列，Shiro张开嘴想直接叫住对方，迟了一秒才想起自己无法做到。他焦急满腹，叫喊起其他词语来吸引注意，可没一个成功。这座机场里可能有许多个“中尉”，许多个“Kogane”，他大喊一声“喂！”就有好几个人朝这边侧目。但他们都不是他的Keith。Shiro憎恨这种无力，他拼命要从喉咙扯出Keith的名字，咽部因宿醉和过度用力撕裂般疼痛，像一团海绵塞住喉口，在他唇齿间闭合。窒息感铺天盖地涌了上来，他甚至不知道为何会这样，肺部却好像已被清出所有空气。Shiro以只手卡住咽喉，徒劳地想抚平其中的肿胀，不自觉蹲伏下去、试图重新呼吸起来。他看到水泥路面上深色的水点，而后意识到自己呛出了眼泪，又或者那是出于别的原因。

邻近的机组成员开始往这边聚集，可能以为他哮喘发作了。他们好心地询问是否需要救护车或吸入器，Shiro一一拒绝，又觉得无比挫败。他没法解释这不是什么病症，不会比他的偏头痛更厉害，又或者这就是种一辈子无法疗愈的痼疾。他没法告诉别人我爱上了我最好的朋友，但我甚至不能叫出他的名字，让他等等我。Shiro呼吸着火焰——他还能嗅见Keith发丝间灰烬的余温，并强迫自己平静下来，与此同时，引擎声割裂了头顶的天空。

他回到寝室，一觉睡至正午，随后摇晃去医疗舱讨要止疼片。那儿已经等了几个喝太多外星饮料结果酒精中毒的家伙。Shiro恹恹地和他们坐在一起，其中一个捂着半边红肿面颊，不知是对他讲还是自言自语：“说错了名字，真有那么糟糕吗？”

Shiro慎重地保持沉默。

词语永远具有指向性，一个物体的表里太过广泛，需要更精微的定义去覆盖，得到宠物狗就想先给他起个名字，本质上没什么错。一个名字总是被无意地储存过多意涵，呼唤一个人的时候，你所呼唤的实际是对他的全部回忆。比如，Shiro说到桃子，第一个记起的总是童年时咬开果肉却从里面爬出大串蚂蚁的惨痛经验。说起Pidge，他脑子里先浮现一副巨大的、反射狡黠光芒的眼镜。对于拉布拉多则是口水，毛茸茸，和把人看哭很多回的老电影。而说到Keith，他能想起来的，好吧，就是Keith。

中尉。黑骑士。红骑士。管他什么骑士现在狮子都没了。那个操纵飞行模拟比任何人都强的男孩。士兵。孩子。一个老朋友。人不能定义火焰放射出的每一种光，但看着它燃烧也是一道奇妙的光景。Shiro在心里顺畅地叫出他的名字，一遍又一遍，直到他都快忘记这个词是什么意思了。通讯器突然响了一声，他从屏幕看见一团惨不忍睹的塑料制品。

**狼把我的拖鞋咬坏了。这个月第三回。我该拿他怎么办？**

Shiro忍俊不禁： **给他另一只，让他咬个够。**

**别幸灾乐祸！回头我把你的送他咬。**

**可以。但不能是黑狮的那双。**

**怪咖。**

他在对话框中输入“Keith”随即又删去，直截了当发出视讯通话请求。这一举动想来猝不及防，那边过了一会儿才接受。

“Shiro！”镜头里Keith的脸在昏暗的机舱内来回摇晃，他眼睛下那团是黑眼圈吗？他那么随意地就叫出了Shiro的名字，真叫人嫉妒。

“怎么了，有什么事吗？”

Shiro哑口无言。一看到对方的脸他就完全不知道该说什么了。“呃，没什么特别重要的。”他讷讷地回道。他们尴尬地瞪着对方面孔有好一阵子。“我只是想见你，”Shiro把脸埋进空出的那只手里闷声说道，“你能让狼把你传送回来吗？”

“Shiro。”Keith又说了一遍，声音坚定了些，“还有六小时我就到家了，到时候我去找你，好吗？”

他只能点点头作为回复，并在事态变得更加尴尬之前关掉了视频。下一轮值班即将开始，Shiro赶去舰桥，让工作淹没自己的胡思乱想。Veronica看到他以后，疑惑地询问他是不是穿得太多以致满脸发红。

几个小时以后，他虽然疲惫不堪，但精神反倒好多了。舰员大多已经离席，Shiro比往常提前些离开，回到寝室前，Keith却已经等在门口。“回程顺利吗？”一照面他就如此招呼。Keith看了看他，似乎心神不宁。

“你说你想见我。”

“是啊。”Shiro将手掌放上传感器，心跳因对方的靠近加快了。“为了什么？”Keith问。门开了，男孩一把握住他的手腕，和他一起撞进屋内，Shiro差点被绊个趔趄。从这个距离注视Keith的面庞，那股几个月来挥之不去的酸胀感再度涌上咽喉，他感到对方的手指还牢牢抓在自己小臂上，紧得发抖。

“你不能一星期都不联系，刚开口又——那样说！”Keith一脸心烦意乱地说道，“我当然也想见你，Shiro，我都快被搞疯了。”

他的眼睛如同一副黯淡的一等星，那些持重、耐心统统被剥除，似乎不再能确定和Shiro的安全距离是多少，他们贴得和宴会那天一般近，只是缺少空前的热烈人群、一时冲动与酒，两个人都仍旧清醒，好好承担后果。他不能再给对方机会跑开了，同样，也不能再给自己机会。他的名字从Keith舌尖流畅地滚落，Shiro捧住对方的脸，用一个绵长的吻作为回应。

“这样有好一点吗？”他贴着Keith的嘴唇问道，手指下的皮肤火热，男孩的唇柔软又有些战栗，仿佛是第一次接吻。也许他真是第一回呢。这个念头让Shiro浑身发烧，Keith从他怀里挣脱开一点，又推着他向床铺倒过去。

Shiro被磕了两次牙齿，但Keith的膝盖伸到他两腿之间，搞得他没工夫考虑其他，他们根本算不上接吻，只是用嘴唇去亲一切够得到的地方，青少年般相互磨蹭着腰胯。Keith在他脸上落下小小的吻，其中又夹杂着含混、破碎的Shiro的名字，他近在咫尺，Shiro却不能出声。诚然，他此时可以说些更亲昵的话，宝贝，蜜糖，亲爱的。当他下意识轻唤对方的名字，只有微弱的呼吸能被听见。但Shiro知道要用什么来替代，他吻着Keith的嘴角，说了些别的东西。

Keith用语言回答了他。之后，又用喘息、舌尖、手指与呻吟回答他。他们的衣服尚且都完好，床单已皱成一团，Keith的刘海黏在他脸侧，呼吸吹进满是汗的颈窝，感觉越来越热得要命，但Shiro只想一直这么待下去。

“嘿，”他轻声说道，帮对方把头发撩开，“你说我们一会儿脱了衣服再来一次，怎么样？”

“我也是这么打算的。”Keith摆出严肃神态，又忍不住和他一同发笑。Shiro蹭着他的额头，心里充满喜爱，现在他有了整座情歌金曲库可以用来称呼对方，就连Lance的大百科也要自愧弗如。即便他下半辈子都没法亲口说出自己爱人的名字，那也没什么大不了的。他们可以弄个默多克式的婚礼，在那里新婚双方只要把浑身是刺的芒果砸到对方头上就行了。

Shiro打定了主意，觉得前景乐观，但一切的前提都还是要先跟Keith坦白才行。他忍不住思索，要是自己称呼对方为“Kogane中尉”会得到什么反应，也许会和想象有所不同，或者比想象中还好。他清了清嗓子，看向对方的眼睛：

“Keith，我知道这听起来肯定很奇怪，但我——”

  


END


End file.
